Me no dork
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hi guys! I'm Sonny Munroe and I've been on the cast of 'So Random' for almost a year and half now and that's fun, for the most part...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

**Me no dork**

**Hi guys! **

**I'm Sonny Munroe and I've been on the cast of 'So Random' for almost a year and half now and that's fun, for the most part, but after the last 4 episodes it's been a huge damn hell for me.**

**People thinks I'm a dork, a not smart girl just because I play weird funny characters on the show.**

**Yesterday I went live via web-cam on the official 'So Random' web-site, trying to explain to my former fans that I'm not an airhed in real life, but it only became worse...**

**Fucking crap!**

**This isn't how I want things to be.**

_**Flashback to yesterday:**_

Welcome to the 'So Random' web-site, my name's Sonny Munroe. A bunch of you thinks that I'm a dorky airhead type of girl, but I'm not.

Sure, I might seem like a weak loser on the show, but that's just my characters damn it. Real me isn't like that, please...understand that I have emotions.

I'm not some lame bimbo who's gonna take whatever shit you'll throw at her.

C'mon, people! Don't be so rude to me.

Tell me, why can't you see that I'm no little loser?

Please be nice to me...

( I start to cry )

_**End of the flashback.**_

**Only 20 seconds after my online speech, people started to say bad things to me on my twitter and facebook.**

**Things like: "Sonny, you are an airhead, you know it." and "Sonny, go kill yourself, now damn it." and other nasty rude stuff.**

**When I saw those messages pop up on my phone, I went straight home to my apartment as fast as I could and I haven't left my bed since.**

**I called in sick this morning because I don't dare to show my face at work today after making an ass of myself online to the whole world.**

**I'll call Tawni and ask for advice. She's my only friend now.**

"Hi, Tawni speaking..."

"It's me...Sonny."

"Are you okay?"

"No, not one bit. You saw my online speech, all my fans saw it too. I made myself seem even more lame."

"So so, girl. Do you want me to come over after work? I can bring cake and some movies..."

"No thanks! Little me wanna be alone, but it's nice that you care. I just wanted to ask you what I should do."

"Things like this happen. It's part of the job. Soon everyone's gonna forget. Don't take this too hard, girl."

"Aww, thanks so much. Tawni, you're a good friend. Bye!"

"Bye, sweetie!"

**It's good to know that Tawni is still my friend. At times like these, I need someone who's I can trust, someone who's here for me.**

**I used to have Chad, my boyfriend, as well, but after my crappy online fuck-up thing yesterday, he broke up with me over damn text-message, calling me a whore.**

**Maybe I should just kill myself right here and now? Not like I have much left to be happy about in life anyway...**

**Stop it, Sonny! No! **

**I'm NOT gonna kill myself. That's a very worthless idea.**

**I need help...**

**What to do?**

**This isn't fun.**

**Damn it...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't understand why Chad decided to not stand by my side through this...**

**Guess the perv didn't really love me.**

**Anyways, I need to do my best to be little bit happy. Even if it's far from easy.**

**Damn, it's been hours since I ate something.**

**( I get up from my bed and walk into the kitchen )**

**Let's see if I have any good food at home...**

**Hmm...some 2 days old sushi. Okay. I can eat that.**

**( I grab my sushi, along with a bottle of cheap beer and then I return to bed )**

**Sonny, is this you now? Eating old food in bed...**

**It might be.**

**Oh no, talking to myself.**

**Lame!**

**I've turned into a worthless crappy girl.**

**End of being sad.**

**Woman up and be awesome.**

**( I finish my shit-excuse for a lunch and then I pull off my old baggy jammies and put on black skinny jeans, a neon green top and my new silver-colored shoes and go out to my car and drive to the studio )**

**Okay, Sonny. Time to be confident. Sure, people might laugh at you and such, but try to ignore it.**

**When I enter the studio ( complete with fake smile on my face ) I meet Marshall.**

"Oh, are you here? I thought you were sick today." says Marshall.

"I'm not really sick, just mad and sad because of what happened after my damn online speech." says I.

"That's over soon." says Marshall. "Sonny, a few days from now, people no longer care if you're smart or not."

"Well, too bad that I'm not as sure about that as you." says I as I walk to the dressing room I share with Tawni.

"Hey! Who the hell are...?" says Tawni when she hear me enter the room, but smile when she sees that it is me.

"Hi, Tawni." says I.

"Didn't expect to see you today. They told me you're sick, sweetie." says Tawni with a friendly smile.

"My body is fine, but my confidence ain't gonna heal as easy." says I. "After making myself look like a total fuck-up online, I don't feel happy anymore."

"I know someone who perhaps will be able to help you." says Tawni.

"I'm welcome to try more or less any type of help right now..." says I.

"Okay. When I feel sad there's a person that I go to. Her name's Jackie McGregor." says Tawni.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right now I knock on the door to the apartment where Tawni said that her friend Jackie McGregor lives.**

**Hmm, nobody opens the door. I guess Jackie McGregor isn't at home.**

**I should probably come back another time and...**

"Hi, Tawni, are you...?" says Jackie McGregor when she opens the door, thinking it's Tawni, not me.

"I'm a friend of Tawni, my name's Sonny." says I.

"Can I help you?" says Jackie.

"Yeah, actually you can. Tawni told me that you can help me get happy again. I'm so sad." says I.

"I'll do my best to help. Come in, make yourself at home, girl." says Jackie.

**I have to admit, this is kinda a scary situation.**

**Jackie look a lot different from what I imagined.**

**She's got a hard serious voice and the body of an elite-soldier.**

**If it weren't for the fact that I knew this chick was friends with Tawni, I'd be so scared that I'd pee my pants here.**

"Please, sit down. Want something? Tea or maybe a beer?" says Jackie.

"Tea, thank you." says I.

Jackie place tea and cookies on the table.

"So, tell me about your problem." says Jackie.

"It all started like 4 weeks ago when my fans suddenly started thinking that I'm weak and stupid." says I.

"Do you have any idea why they would start to think such things about you?" says Jackie.

"No, not really. I've always been me, just me. Nothing else." says I.

"Maybe this problem is something beneath the surface..." says Jackie. "Everything could have the root in a part of your life you aren't even aware of. Beyond the obvious."

"Is there a way to find out...?" says I.

"Yes. We could try past life regression." says Jackie.

"Okay..." says I.

"Close your eyes, empty your mind and focus on my voice. Let yourself move backwards in time to when you were someone else." says Jackie.

"Yes." says I as I close my eyes. "I'm somewhere..."

"Where are you?" says Jackie.

"I'm in London, UK. First of June, year 1862." says I. "My dress in made of red satin."

"Okay. What's going on around you?" says Jackie.

"No! No! Dad, please don't spank my ass..." says I.

"Focus on my voice and tell me what's going on." says Jackie.

"My dad...he spank my ass with a big walking stick." says I. "It hurts."

"Move even further back in time." says Jackie. "Now tell me, where are you?"

"In a castle...in Scotland." says I. "Third of July...1574."

"What's going on around you?" says Jackie.

"I have 2 older brothers. No, stop it, they are trying to rape me." says I.

"Do your best to fight them." says Jackie.

"They are too strong." says I.

"Okay. Let's move as far back as possible." says Jackie.

"I'm outside a small hut in the forest. I'm a celtic priestess." says I.

"What's going on around you?" says Jackie.

"A man comes up to me, asking me for a bottle of ale." says. "Oh no! He draw his sword and try to kill me..."

"Now I'll snap my fingers and then you're back here..." says Jackie.

"Oh my goodness, that was scary..." says I as I open my eyes.

"I think we've found the source of your sadness..." says Jackie. "In each past life, people were trying to hurt you. That's why you get sad so easy now."

"Okay...how do we cure it?" says I.

"I'm not sure yet." says Jackie.

"So you can't help me?" says I in a sad tone.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll se what we can do, girl." says Jackie.

**The next day I'm back at Jackie's place.**

"Ready? Okay... let's begin." says Jackie.

**5 hours later, I'm healed.**

"Yay!" says a very happy me as I jump up and down in joy like a little 5 year old kid.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's now 2 days since Jackie McGregor healed me and today I'm back at work, all happy again.**

**When I enter the dressing room, Tawni is waiting for me.**

"Jackie told me that you aren't sad anymore. So awesome." says Tawni.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be my normal happy self again." says I.

"Are you feeling ready to work today?" says Tawni.

"Totally. Let me get into costume and we'll walk out to set." says I.

**45 minutes later, Tawni and me walk to set together.**

"Sonny, cool that you're back. I heard you got some help from Jackie." says Nico.

"I did...wait a sec, you know her too?" says I surprised.

"Oh yeah. I met her a few months ago." says Nico.

"At my funky fruit soda party, right?" says Tawni.

"Exactly." says Nico.

"Okay. Time to get some work done." says I with a bright nice smile. "It feels so good to be my normal happy self again. Cool to not be sad anymore."

**The End.**


End file.
